The Wild
The Wild is the seventeenth episode from Season 10 of Modern Family, it aired on March 13, 2019. Plot Summary Mitch, Cam and Phil crash Jay's annual hiking trip to find an elusive bald eagle after Gloria asks them to keep an eye on him. Meanwhile, Gloria, Alex, Claire and Haley get together to plan her baby shower.https://www.spoilertv.com/2019/02/modern-family-episode-1017-wild-press.html Episode description Gloria obliges Phil, Cam and Mitch to be Jay's buddies in a forest trip since he can't be alone. During the trip, all the men confront their fears, including Mitch who believed that he would live until 46. Phil, believes that he could be absent if bad things might happen to his family. Also, Cam must face his flamboyant side, because he only found that way to express himself and not letting other people intimidate him. As for Jay, his only fear is to become an old chap litterally for his family. The four men search for an eagle bald, and in a very poignant scene, Jay tells Mitch that he does not have to tell him that he loves him. Meanwhile, Alex, Gloria and Claire help Haley with her future mom status but the four girl end up implied with a pizza guy who is constantly harassed. Main Cast (The characters struck out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lilly Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring * Josh Brener as Carl * Bill Parks as Park Ranger * Charles Janasz as Sir Kenneth * Greta Jung as Mia * Frankie A. Rodriguez as Eduardo * Joshua Hoover as Wayne * Anne Stedman as Allison #1 * Antonia Jones as Allison #2 * Elizabeth Sandy as Janine * Jack DePew as Chip Trivia * The bald eagle is an icon in US. * Luke, Manny, Lilly and Joe are all absent in this episode, though Cam mentions Lilly. * Mitchell's age is given as 43. * For the first time, a character (Claire in this case) is seen walking during a camera scene. * Gloria is the only female main character who shares a scene with main male characters. Mitch and Cam, because of their gender, are the only characters who share scenes with their spouse. * The That70 show episode "Hunting" shares similarities with this episode because of the gender bender separation, with the men hunting and finding peace in a cabin, while the women stay home. * In this episode, every main character seem to be under pressure as ** Phil dislikes when he stays in a situation without speaking and only with his thoughts ** Jay believes that he will begin an old crock for his family ** Mitch believes that he will die in three years, according to psychic's predictions ** Cam has to change every minute and to wear a different outfit everywhere ** Gloria loses her colombian status ** Claire, Alex and Haley all have problems at work or university. Continuity * Haley's baby shower happens again after SuperShowerBabyBowl. * Mia returns from A Sketchy Area and Whanex? * This episode shares connection with She Crazy in which there is a Dunphy kid who drives and a frat involved with pizza delivering. * This is the fifth episode in which someone as a broken ankle after Up All Night, Bad Hair Day , Spring-a-Ding-Fling and Putting Down Roots though this time it is a secondary character. * For somewhat reason, almost all the male crew are pushed in this episode. This is also an episode in which we see a character whose name is Chip since Clean for a Day. * For somewhat reason, Phil's love for silence world in Starry Night was totally zapped as he now hates being alone with his thoughts without any noises. Cultural References *Both Cam and Jay reference bay-breasted warblers, but these birds aren't found anywhere near California: they breed in Canada, the Great Lakes region, and northern New England and winter in northwest South America and southern Central America. *Eleanor Roosevelt, Rosa Parks *Underground Kaleroad is a reference to the Underground Railroad. *Claire mentions that Jimi Hendrix couldn't read music and that Shaquille O'Neal was bad at free throws (he missed 47% of his free-throw attempts in his career). *Cam refers to Don Lemon and RuPaul as "a pair of black queens." *The pizza guy mentions a "30 minutes or your pizza's free" policy, but these have basically disappeared because of the increased accidents they caused, with delivery drivers speeding and running red lights. *The Sigmas use Minions to create obstacles. Reviews *The AV Club gave it a "B" References Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Content Category:Season 10